Impulsos Incontrolables
by karusasusaku
Summary: disfrutenlo! w


IMPULSOS INCONTROLABLES

Era casi la medianoche y el terminaba con su entrenamiento, decidido a descanzar un poco se apoyo al pie de un arbol cercano, cerro sus ojos y de la nada se le escapo media sonrisa, abre lentamente sus ojos y levanta su cabeza, mira hacia el cielo la luna esta llena, aun tiene dibujada su sonrisa pero esta vez pone una mirada desafiante y se endereza, esta cansado pero esta completamente convensido de lo que deseo durante mucho tiempo, solo que esta vez no puede detenerse, solo con sus pantalones puestos fue en busca de su objetivo que se encontraba muy cerca de ahi, la desesperacion por tenerla esta vez y sus sentimientos fueron desencadenados. A unos pasos de donde estaba, de entre las sombras empezo a hacerse notar, ella montaba guardia pero no se percato de su precencia, tenia muchas cosas en las cuales, su cabeza no la dejaba en paz y el aprovechando esto, se aparecio detras suyo, ella lo sintio, su respiracion, su calor, su corazon, se voltea enseguida quedando casi tocando sus labios, ambos se obserbaron, ella boquiabierta y el con una diabolica sonrisa y con una mirada estremecedora, ella no sabe que hacer, tiembla ante todo esto, paralizada, su corazon latia fuerte, su respiracion estaba agitada, intentando tragar un poco de saliba dijo :-sa-sa-su-...k..-. El habla arriba de ella :-shhh...sa-ku-ra...-. El con un dedo acaricia su mejilla y recorre su cuello bajandolo por sus vestimentas, lo vuelve a subir sintiendo su piel llegando a sus labios, le dice: no llores, aquí estoy no puedo volver aun pero te pido hermosa sakura, dejame hacerte mia esta noche ya no puedo controlarme mas y si no estas de acuerdo tendre que hacerlo por la fuerza, pero como se que aun me amas creo que no tengo que preguntarte o si?- ella ruborizada y entrando en razon:-sa-sasuke-kun yo- yo si pe- pero yo- no- , sasuke ya basta no puedes aparecerte asi y decirme esto, yo mis sentimientos son fuertes, pero no puedes jugar asi con ellos! y si tengo que negarme a la fuerza lo hare!.- El sonriendo pero un poco mas seductor que diabolico le contesta:-sakura quien dijo que jugare con tus sentimientos, hmp yo tambien siento lo mismo por ti, pero ahora jugare con tu cuerpo, voy a darte tanto placer como pueda y tu a mi, solo dije que no volvere ahora pero pronto, si me esperas, esta noche te tomare quieras o no mi cerezo.- El la agarra por la cintura y la besa apoyandola con cuidado en el suelo, ella se suelta a el, su cuerpo se entrega ante las caricias de sasuke, sus labios se abren devorandose entre ellos, sakura inevitablemente pierde algunas lagrimas pero mediante el placer aumenta, se evaporan, ella lo busca, lo toca, lo exita, tambien quiere corresponderle, pero el apartandola un poco le dice : me toca...- el abre su ropa y pasa su lengua por su cuerpo bajando a su vagina, ingresando su lengua en su cavidad, moviendola suavemente a gusto de ambos, ella levantaba su cabeza y arqueaba su cuerpo, gimiendo, coloco una mano sobre su cabeza tratando de traerlo hacia ella otra vez, el subio solo hasta sus senos, uno apretandolo y el otro devorandocelo, ella estaba extasiada de placer y le pidio por favor que entrara en ella y sonriendo la complacio, besandola otra vez se quito lo unico que le quedaba puesto y con su gran ereccion busco su intimidad tanteando lento, ella no resistia cada toque la exitaba aun mas y mordia los labios de el exigiendoselo, a el esto lo hacia sentir muy poderoso y ardiente, sin hacerla sufrir mas finalmente metio la cabeza de su pene en su vagina, ella solto un gran gemido :aahhh sasukee.- el presiono un poco y otro poco cada vez entrando un centimetro mas, sudando para no hacerla doler mucho, despues de todo esta era su primera vez y eso aun le gustaba mas, le es dificil contenerse, sentia que su cadera se derretia queria empeza a penetrarla fuerte pero aguardo, lentamente termino de meterla, ella aferrada con sus uñas en su espalda, solto un ultimo grito de dolor y otro de placer, ya que sasuke empezo a moverse tan bien que casi ni se acordo de lo que le dolia, el la tomo por el cuello y con su otra mano bajo hacia su cola, la besaba y lamia sus pechos constantemeste y moviendose en vaiven fue aumentando la velocidad, ya no podia contenerce e hirguiendose un poco levanto a sakura por su cintura posando sus dos manos en su cola, apretando sus nalgas, comenzo con las estocadas, golpeando fuerte, ella gemia tanto, haciendo que el ardiera diciendo su nombre : aaahh sa -ku—raaa.- ella gozaba todo lo que el estaba haciendo queria que se corriera dentro de ella, deseaba todo de el y le grita: me vengoo sasukee!-. Sasuke con esto que ella menciono desato la bestia interna,haciendo que diera estocadas a su cuerpo con mas fueza y mas velocidad inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, casi sin saliba en su boca seca tambien gimiendo, solto un ultimo gruñido :- rraaaahh sakurraa!ah, ah, ah te amo sakura-. Quedando exahustadisimo tendido sobre ella, fue recuperando el aire de a poco, acariciandola con ternura y ella con una dulce sonrisa acaricia su cabello y lo abraza :- Cuanto te amo mi sasuke-kun, siempre sere tuya, te esperare-. El subiendo su cabeza hacia sus labios, la besa :- No sakura no creo que tengas que esperarme, dejare todo solo por quedarme contigo.- Continuo besandola sin detenerse-. Estoy listo para otro ahora mismo hermosa sakura-. Sonriendo diabolicamente otra vez, dejandola a sakura con cara sorprendidisima y sonrojada.


End file.
